Tendre Monstre
by AkaUsa
Summary: Historia aime Ymir sous toutes ses formes.


Historia caressa la peau tendue de veines, à travers laquelle on pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante de cet amas de chair et de muscles. Un frisson semblait parcourir le corps de géant, tel un battement de cœur traversant la bête de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux pieds. Et ce tremblement infime se transmettait au sol, sous terre, jusque dans les racines des arbres alentours pour remonter dans leurs branchages aux feuilles frétillantes, dorées par le couchant.

Accroupi, le titan d'Ymir la regardait de ses immenses yeux noirs, sur lesquels la lumière du soleil laissait des reflets étranges. Un regard animal, incompréhensible pour tout homme. Bien qu'Historia fut aimée des chevaux, elle ne pouvait pas non plus appréhender toutes leurs émotions et il en allait de même aujourd'hui.

Ses mains tracèrent les contours de ce menton qu'elle ne pouvait encercler complètement même en étendant les bras au maximum, puis remontèrent le long des lèvres pour effleurer les dents tranchantes et solides. Elle ne trembla presque pas en laissant ses doigts s'aventurer dans la gueule grande ouverte qui, elle le savait d'expérience, aurait pu la gober en un instant. La respiration lente et rauque du titan laissait échapper une haleine tiède, faible rappel de la fournaise interne et de toute l'énergie brûlée pour faire se déplacer ces membres gigantesques.

Se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa un baiser au bord de ses lèvres et sur le bout de son nez. Au vu de sa petite taille, ce simple contact aurait pu sembler insignifiant, à peine perceptible pour Ymir mais le corps artificiel vibra doucement, tel un chat qui ronronne. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses muscles se détendirent tandis qu'elle laissait Historia la cajoler, enlacer son torse et ses bras, peigner l'extrémité des mèches de ses long cheveux noirs entre ses doigts fins.

« Ymir, tu es bien là ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, venant à douter que sa conscience ai put s'endormir.

Délicatement, celle-ci souleva sa main au dessus de sa tête et effleura le crâne d'Historia de l'index. Bien qu'elle fut capable de parole sous son apparence titanesque, prononcer des sons humains faisait souffrir sa gorge et elle se limitait donc au strict nécessaire, préférant communiquer via le langage corporel si possible. Son ongle, pointu tel une griffe, glissa délicatement le long de ses cheveux pour en soulever des mèches, exposant son cou à l'air frais.

Les doigts énormes continuèrent leur lente descente, provoquant de léger sursauts chez Historia chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient ses vêtements, menaçant de les déchirer aussi facilement que des pétales de fleur. Ce n'était pas la peur cependant, qui la faisait frémir ainsi et sa propre main vint se poser sur celle d'Ymir pour l'inciter à continuer. Le contact de sa peau brune et chaude avait de quoi lui faire tourner la tête.

Un doigt se glissa entre ses jambes et elle se mordit les lèvres sous le coup du choc électrique la traversant. Elle haleta en sentant le désir qui la prenait, montait dans son bas-ventre en vagues successives. Ses cuisses se serraient, ses pieds se crispaient contre le sol pour empêcher ses jambes flageolantes de se dérober. Historia agrippa aussi des deux mains celle géante qui l'encerclait. Le nom d'Ymir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sur son front et son cou, la sueur ruisselait, elle pouvait en sentir la froideur désagréable contre son épiderme brûlant et l'odeur musquée, si différente de celle métallique du corps de titan qui évoquait presque le sang.

Historia gémit à nouveau sous les mouvements lents de ce doigt possédant pourtant suffisamment de force pour arracher ses membres. Elle aurait sûrement dû avoir honte de ressentir autant de plaisir dans cet acte, exécuté sous ces conditions. N'importe qui d'autre aurait probablement trouvé l'idée dégoûtante, blasphématoire peut-être, même. Les titans étaient d'horribles monstres difformes et gargantuesques, il n'y avait rien d'érotique dans ces corps gargantuesques. Songer à toutes leurs victimes aurait dû la faire arrêter immédiatement cette folie mais la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait penser en ce moment même était Ymir, tout ce qu'elle était et représentait. Le reste disparaissait dans un recoin de son esprit.

Un grognement passa entre les dents serrées de la bête et elle se demanda si Ymir ressentait aussi de l'excitation, pouvait seulement en ressentir sous cette forme. Les titans ne semblaient exsuder que la rage et la faim et même pour ceux ayant regagné leur conscience, la transformation paraissait douloureuse. Il y avait une triste injustice à ce qu'elle prit autant de plaisir tandis qu'Ymir était bloquée dans cet amas de chair, même si elle était bien décidée à l'en faire sortir ensuite pour caresser et embrasser les moindres recoins de son corps.

Au moment de la jouissance, elle chancela et les doigts griffus durent la rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber dans l'herbe. Historia resta un instant allongée dans la main d'Ymir, laissant sa respiration lourde et agitée reprendre un rythme normal. Puis elle se redressa pour y poser des baisers, entre deux promesses d'amour.


End file.
